Grand Theft Auto: High Life
by XDM3galonJD
Summary: Sean Murphy, a poor, crazy, dangerous criminal that works with the big time russian drug dealer, Jatkav Piatco, finds out that after all these months that Mr. Piatco was just using him for money. Jacob Redcott, a gangbanging, gun slinging, drug dealing gangster has to kill and out smart his over his own potential has to save his little sister. Mason Cooper, has to break the rules.


grand

theft

auto

High Life

Prologue:

Sean ran through the streets, behind him were cops and dogs, he ran ferociously faster as the squad got closer. While running, Sean turned his head behind him looking in the air, he noticed a chopper flying after him.

"Give it up Murphy! We got you surrounded!" The cop flying the chopper said.

Sean refused to stop. He slid to a stopping point as three cop cars pulled up in front of him. He looked to his right side and spotted a house. He ran and climbed over the fence, he ran through the large span of land and climbed over the ending fence. He met a big surprise at the other end of the fence as he cracked his knee on a rock and rolled violently down a bumpy, rough, terrain. He hit the floor within seconds. He hopelessly tried to get up, but his left knee wouldn't allow him to do so. He heard more sirens wailing, frightening him. Cop cars pulled up around him, quickly, cops walked to his position.

"Put your hands in the air Murphy!" Officer Genkins told him.

"Look, I stole that jewelry for my girlfriend!" Sean said as he slowly got up.

"Sure you were, we know who you really work for….. Arrest him Officer Mayfield." Officer Genkins told Officer Mayfield.

"Yes sir." Officer Mayfield nodded as he cuffed up Sean.

"Get off of me!" Sean yelled, he broke free and head butt Officer Mayfield.

Officer Mayfield tried to punch Sean but Sean countered with a back elbow and grabbed his pistol and shot him in the head. All the cops started wildly shooting. Sean dodged all the bullets and ran inside a cop car.

"Start! Start!" Sean yelled.

He started up the police car drove off.

"Suspect is in Police Vehicle." Officer Genkins spoke into a speaker.

Sean drove at dangerous speeds as he zipped pass other vehicles. He had gained a pretty low sight of the cops, he noticed.

"Phew." He heaved a sigh of relief.

He casually drove back to his boss' mansion. When he finally made it to his boss' mansion he noticed that his boss did not look too happy. He pulled up in the drive way hesitantly. He slowly opened the door to the cop car.

"Murphy! I told you to get those diamonds and come back within over two hours ago! What took you so long!?" His boss yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Piatco, its just that the cops were on my tail and I didn't have any source of quick transportation. Plus, you can't expect me to rob a big ol' diamond store with that high of security." Sean told him.

"Well first of all Murphy, You better be superman when I tell you to do something, and second of all, I can expect you to do anything, I could've robbed that store five hours faster than that!" Mr. Piatco yelled at him.

At that very moment, a blue and white Jester pulled up.

"Ahh… Here is Mr. Cooper." Mr. Piatco grinned.

As the door opened, a short, muscular man walked out. He had a black ceasar, with dark blue eyes, with a long nose with small sized lips. He was wearing a black tank top with a pair of grey sweatpants and some blue and black sneakers.

"Here are your gold bars Mr. Piatco. Who is this idiot?" The man cringed his face at Sean.

"Thank you Mason, and this is Sean Murphy, my weak, pitiful, dumb, slow ass slave." Mr. Piatco said to Mason.

Sean stared at Mason with an envious glare.

"What are you staring at Mr. dumbass?" Mason looked at Sean.

"Hold on, I think I'm still trying to figure out….. Oh yeah, that's right, I'm looking at you." Sean told Mason with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, buddy, you don't talk to me like that. You talk to me like that when you start actually doing something big time." Mason told him.

"I must be doing big time now then, cause I was talking to you like that, am I right or not?" Sean asked him acting clueless.

"I think I know that you said that, but if you say it one more time, I will rip that little nasty head right off your shoulders punk." Mason stepped up to Sean.

"Oh really, then do it if your so tough." Sean said, glaring at him directly in the eyes.

"Okay! That's enough boys!" Mr. Piatco said, interrupting their argument.

"Sorry Mr. Piatco, luckily you stopped me, cause if you didn't I was gonna rip this little shrimp into pieces." Mason said backing away from Sean.

"Now listen, I have a mission for you two." Mr. Piatco looked at both of the men.

"You want me to team up with this punk?" Sean raised an eyebrow at Mr. Piatco.

"Stop this! You act like you hate each other and you met just one second ago, now stop it before I rip both of your heads off and burn them my damn self!" Mr. Piatco yelled, irritated by the argument.

Both of them looked at each other and looked back at Mr. Piatco.

"Now listen, I need you to go to a warehouse south-east from Brascan Drive. There is a green and yellow Zentorno in there that I want. You go in there, kill everyone and take it to my garage in Snowshoe Avenue. Once its in there, you call me and I will give you both each $10,000. You understand?" Mr. Piatco looked at them, waiting for a response.

"You think that it takes two people to do this why?" Mason asked him.

"Because, there is about a hundred guys in there, and their pretty damn loaded." Mr. Piatco answered.

"Fine, but after this, we don't work with each other ever again." Sean asked Mr. Piatco.

"Well I can't really promise that…" Mr. Piatco said.

"Oh shit…" Mason sighed.

"When do we do this?" Sean asked.

"Tomorrow at 2:00 P.M." Mr. Piatco answered.

"I'll be here tomorrow at that time then." Mason said as he walked off to his car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

"Sean, dispose of this police car please, I do not want to have the cops on me." Mr. Piatco ordered Sean.

"Yes sir." Sean walked to the police car.

He opened the door and got in. He slowly started up the car and drove down the streets, surveying the area for any private hills. While not looking at the road he accidentally drove through a fence into the BC river.

"*cough*cough*, Ah god.." He groaned as he pushed open the door.

He crawled from underneath the cop car. He got up weakly.

"Aw man, well that's the end of that thing.." He said faintly as he walked out holding his head.

Chapter One: Things don't get better

"Man, cuz, That shit was crazy." Liam told Jacob.

"Man, I can watch them booties shake for ever." Jacob told Liam.

"You know what's better than black girls, them white girls homie. Cause you know how we black people be, it all about that interracial." Liam told Jacob.

"Nah dude, don't talk about that shit. I don't care what race it is, as long as they got a big booty." Jacob told him, laughing.

"What, damn nigga, you go all ways, boys, girls, shemales, and pussy boys!" Liam teased Jacob.

"Man nigga, you know what I meant!" Jacob raised an eyebrow at Liam.

"A'ight, we better get on home now J." Liam said.

"You right." Jacob agreed with Liam.

"Man cuz, you got that red cock." Liam made fun of Jacob's last name.

"Its Redcott, not Red Cock!" Jacob fired back.

"Oh you don't just be picking that white cotton then nigga, you go supernatural, you be picking that red cotton for a special occasion boy! Damn!"

"Man, don't be talking about that racist shit, But about that red cock thing my cock red nigga cause yo girlfriend jacked me off too hard! Haha!" Jacob laughed.

"Ah, you think you can jank now nigga?" Liam asked him.

"Yeah boy, while you talking about my last name, you should think about yours pussy head!" Jacob teased Liam about his last name.

"Man, its Pustin not pussy head." Liam defended himself.

"Yeah, so don't talk about my last name." Jacob told him.

"Man, yo mama so fat though, that she-"

"Man don't even bring my mama in this, this is about me and you, not you and my mama."

"Man lets just go home."

"A'ight."

They both got in the car.

"Man, you got a cheap ass car L." Jacob insulted Liam's car.

"It just a starter, this is just a substitute until I get them sports cars. Better than nothing ain't it? Atleast I got a car anyways."

"Man, I just don't got enough money yet."

"Exactly."

When Liam stopped to drop off Jacob at his house his door was open.

"What the hell, my lil sister don't keep our door open." Jacob told Liam.

"What going on then?" Liam wondered leaning his face closer to the door from the window.

"Get yo pistol ready Liam, we might have to cap some niggas."

Liam got his pistol ready. They both slowly got out of the car. They slowly ran to the door.

Jacob peaked his head in through the door way and grabbed his baseball bat. They both walked cautiously into Jacob's home.

"HELP ME! SOMEBODY HEL-"

"Shut up!" A deep voiced man interrupted the woman's screams for help.

"Helena!" Jacob yelled.

"We got you Helena!" Liam yelled.

They both ran into the living room to help Helena. When they ran into Jacob's living room their was a man choking Helena with a knife up to her neck.

"Help me Jacob and Liam!" Helena cried.

"Let go of my sister!" Jacob yelled as he quickly grabbed his shotgun.

"Drop your weapons, otherwise…." The man warned them.

"Liam watch out!" Helena warned Liam, pointing behind Liam.

Just before Liam could turn around, a man grabbed him by his neck. He started choking him. Jacob pointed his gun at the man choking Liam, not knowing who to watch for. In the distance, they heard faint barks.

"Butcher!" Jacob quietly exclaimed to himself.

The pit-bull ran in and bit the unrecognizable man in the leg, giving Liam the advantage to break free. Liam head butt the man knocking him out and aimed his pistol at the other man's head.

"Fine, kill me, but if you do, they will come for y-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he got shot clean through the skull.

"What the fuck just happened!?" Jacob yelled at Helena.

"Yeah, who is THEY!? What did that dude mean!?" Liam asked her.

"Don't tell me you messing with them drug dealers again!?" Jacob asked her.

"It was just $480 worth of crack, that ain't that much money!" Helena cried in panic.

"You doing crack!? Listen Helena, you 19 years old, you can't be doing this shit, Butcher had to save us! If it weren't for him, we would've been dead!" Jacob yelled at Helena.

"I'm sorry! Its just that I needed some!" Helena cried.

"Which reminds me, cap that one dude Liam!" Jacob told Liam.

When Liam looked down to shoot the other man, he was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell!? He gone J!" Liam exclaimed.

"Oh shit! We dead! We is fucking dead!" Jacob yelled.

"What you mean?" Helena asked him.

"The dude gone, he go tell his other team mates or whatever." Jacob told her.

"Damn, we better get prepared soon, tomorrow, we go to Xtended Klip to get some better guns and ammo." Liam told Jacob

"Yeah, thanks for yo help homie." Jacob thanked Liam.

"Yeah, no problem homie, now you got a mess to clean up, Imma see you tomorrow." Liam told Jacob.

"A'ight, later homie." Jacob waved at Liam as Liam got in his car.

He closed the door. Jacob shook his head at Helena.

"You gonna clean this up." Jacob told Helena.

"Okay." Helena sighed.

"I gotta take a shower, cause I smell musty." Jacob said as he walked to the bathroom.

Chapter Two: Frustration

"Mason walked around his house frustrated about having to team up with Sean. His wife noticed that he looked frustrated and confronted him.

"Mason, you look frustrated, what happened?" His wife asked him.

"Well, you know how I work with Mr. Jatkav Piatco right?" He asked her.

"Yes." She responded.

"Well there is someone else working for him, his name is Sean something, but he gets insulted by Mr. Piatco, gets called weak and all that, and then this little Sean asshole, walks up to me, growing the balls from that little stinky gap down there, and tries to talk bad about me." Mason told her.

"Well I say you should try to reason something out with this 'Sean' guy."

"Erica, we're not in those little cartoon shows where its all happy, this is Bryant City, this is the year of 2014. We don't reason it out any more, we fight it out!"

"Well I suppose there is no other solution, because violence cannot be an answer."

"Well damn Erica, I'm for sure not gonna hug the little piece of dog shit!"

"I never said hug him, I said that violence shouldn't be an answer."

"Well then, what is any other answer then?"

"There might be. I mean, it was just a little insult, you say he is weak and a sack of shit, so he must be invisible to you."

"No, I never finished the story."

"Go on then." Erica told him.

"Mr. Piatco wants me to work with the asshole!"

"Well you hardly know him, from what I'm hearing, you just met him today, so why do you hate him so badly and you just met?"

"He just gives me a bad feeling."

"How old is he?"

"Looks about 28 or 29 years old."

"You are 36 years old, much older than him, you are letting a person with way more youth than you get to your head."

"I never said he was that age, I said he looks that age, for all I know he could be 40!"

"Well just try to do it and get along with him, you might start to gain a friendship."

"Okay, your right, I'll try my best to get along with him."

"Good job honey." Erica kissed him on his cheek.

"I'm gonna go to the store to buy a pack of cigars."

"What did I tell you about smoking?"

"That its good for my lungs." Mason smiled sarcastically.

"No that's its bad for your lungs!"

"I don't give a shit."

He walked out of his front door, leaving Erica angry. He got out his keys to unlock his car. He opened the door and started up the car. He closed the door and backed out of his yard. He drove off to the liquor store. On his way he noticed the common crime in the streets: gang wars, fights, public sex, and drug dealing.

In the middle of driving, a nude man ran across the street away from some cops.

"Oh wow, a streaker, I see those once every week."

He saw a police chasing a criminal on foot, and another police officer chasing a criminal in vehicles.

"Why haven't I moved out of this city yet?" He asked himself.

"Here we are, the liquor store."

He parked in the parking area. He opened his car door and locked both of the doors. He opened the doors to the liquor store. He turned towards the cashier.

"I'll take a pack of cigars." Mason told the cashier.

"Kneader Cigarettes or Kendlewood Cigarettes?" He asked Mason.

"I'll take Kneader."

"Alright, that'll cost $1."

Mason handed the cashier $1.

"Thank you, come again soon."

When Mason walked outside the store he saw Sean shouting.

"Grand theft auto!" Sean shouted.

"Hey, that's my car!" Mason exclaimed.

"You can barrow my Vader." Sean told Mason.

"I'll help you get your car back."

"Thanks for the help." Mason thanked Sean.

"No time for thanks, we gotta get that car back!"

Mason got on the motorcycle and Sean got on behind him. Mason quickly backed out of the parking space and speeded down the road after his car.

"That's car looks pretty fast, we better speed up!" Sean told Mason, not even recognizing him from their argument.

"Yeah, that's a 2014 model, Dinka Jester!" Mason told him.

"How are we gonna get it!?"

"Alright, so when I get close enough you jump off my bike and onto the car, and from there on out, its all on you!" Mason told Sean.

"This is not gonna be easy!" Sean yelled.

The man in the Jester started knocking other cars into the way of Mason.

"God damn! Hold on tight, this is gonna get rough!"

"Don't gotta say that again!"

Sean held on as tight as he possibly could. Mason sharply evaded all of the flipping and spinning cars.

"Damn, you're a really good driver!"

"Professional racer for 6 years!"

They soon got at feat distance from the Jester. Sean got prepared to jump. Soon enough, they were right on the side of the Jester. Sean clumsily hopped off of the Vader and onto the Jester. The Jester came to high speeds once coming to the bridge.

"Listen, there is a ramp coming up! It leads straight to a high level of a construction sight! He just might make this jump! So be prepared!"

"What about my bike!?"

"I'm gonna be right behind you in the air, your bike is not the worry, its my car we're worried about!"

"Okay!"

They both looked ahead and saw the ramp. The Jester speeded up the ramp, Mason along right behind it. They landed in the middle of an unfinished building, breaking the glass and wood as the Jester crashed through it all. Mason was still right after his stolen car. Sean managed to punch a hole through the window. He tried a blind grab at the driver but failed to do so.

"We're gonna drive out of the construction sight and back onto road! Be prepared!" Mason yelled behind Sean.

"Thanks for telling me!"

"No problem!"

The man drove the Jester out through the other side breaking through more glass and wood. They were back on road. Sean grabbed at the handle to open the door but screamed in pain as he felt teeth press down on his arm. Sean wildly hammered at the driver and realized he succeeded as the car spun out a little bit, not stopping it though. Sean slipped onto the hood and nearly fell off of the Jester. He gained balance and punched through the front glass, his punch hit the driver, knocking him out. Sean quickly grabbed hold of the handle and opened the door, he threw the driver out and got into the seat and mashed his foot down on the brakes. He got out of the car and walked over to Mason.

"Thank you- what is your name?"

"My name is Sean, Sean Murphy, and yours?"

Mason gave him a suspicious look.

"My name is Mason Cooper."

"Wait a sec, your that one guy that called me all of those names….."

"Listen kid, I didn't mean all of that, I was just saying that to try and impress Mr. Piatco, when I act tough around he gives me extra cash."

"So you don't even act like yourself for some Russian asshole!?"

"For the money I do!"

"Well I think I should've never helped you get your damn Jester back!"

"Listen kid, you don't gotta get a bad attitude!"

"Listen asshole, don't call me a kid! I'm 27 years old! I was a kid when I was four!"

"Okay then! I'm sorry, if you don't want to be called a kid then I won't call you a kid."

"Well thanks then, cause I don't want to be called a kid, what if I called you grandpa!?"

"I would not feel good."

"That's right, so you know that's exactly how I feel."

"Alright Sean, how about you come to my house and we can drink it up?"

"Sure."

"Alright, follow me." Mason said as he got into his car.

Sean slowly got on his bike. Mason began to drive to his house as Sean drove behind trying to build up speed to catch up. Eventually they finally made it to Mason's house. Erica peeked out the window.

"Must be some company." She figured.

"Dang, you got a big house, you must be rich. All I got is a little cheap apartment."

"You gotta hustle my friend."

"You must have been with Mr. Piatco for a long time."

"Yeah, for three years."

"Wow, I've only been with him for three months."

"Come on lets go into my house."

They both walked into his house.

"Erica, I'm home!"

"Who's your company there?" She asked Mason.

"Oh, um, this is that guy I was talking to you about. Sean Murphy."

"Oh, looks like you are getting along there."

"No shit, you saw us holding conversation outside."

"Have fun you two. I'll get the drinks."

"No honey, you don't have to get us drinks."

"Sean, do you want a drink?" She asked Sean.

"Um, yeah."

Mason looked up at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, I think I just said yeah."

"Anyways, have a seat."

Sean sat down. Mason sat down in the couch in front of him.

"You know, I used to live in a city called Los Santos when I was about 23. I moved out of here, Bryant City and moved there with one of my friends, Lamar Davis. Um, had lots of opportunity there. Worked for lots of people. I was rich then, had cash up to somewhere in the two-hundred thousands. One of the people I worked with was Trevor Phillips. A crazy redneck, he called his business company something like Trevor Phillips Industries. But I moved out when I was 27 and moved back here, there was way too much crime there, even more crime than this place."

"Wow, must've been crazy if its even crazier than this place then, cause this place is far from normal."

"Yeah, just imagine the thought of living there then. Had a couple of friends save my ass when I was gonna die."

"Yeah you have to have people to watch your back around here. Like Mr. Piatco, If it weren't for me a lot of times he would've been dead by now."

"I mostly just blend in."

"Good, if you stand out one bit in this city, people know your big time, know you must have a lot of money, come to your house, and kill ya."

"What about you? Your rich."

"Yeah, I am, but I don't stand out, that's more of Mr. Piatco."

"All he wants is money, fame, money, and fame. That's all he wants."

"So like, if I were in some trouble, you would come save me?"

"Look, I hardly even know you right now, you might be a serial killer, once I get to know you I would, its all about trust."

"So we better get to know each other then." Sean laughed.

"You got that right, cause that mission we got with Mr. Piatco, we need to get strapped up."

"Okay. He even said tomorrow at 2:00 or some time like that."

"Yeah he said 2:00."

"So lets just hope we don't die."

"Trust me, I got a lot of guns downstairs in my basement so we can use those."

"Oh yeah, what you said about that 'You gotta trust me to save me stuff' is gonna need to happen. Your gonna need to trust me, cause Its gonna be hard doing that stuff just for a Zentorno."

"Come on, let me show you downstairs." Mason motioned for Sean to follow him downstairs to the basement. They both walked down the stairs and Sean's jaw dropped when he saw all of the guns.

"Where did you get all of these?"

"I get them at Xtended Klip."

"So tomorrow at like 10:00 in the morning I got to go to Xtended Klip for some guns, but I don't have any money though."

"Well, um, here, take $4,000."

"Thanks man."

"But buy good guns, not those old crappy pistols. Get something like, the assault shotgun. Just get something good."

"Alright, thanks for the cash Mason, I'll see you tomorrow at Mr. Piatco's place."

"Thanks for the help with my car man, still gotta get my car repaired at the Bryant City Car Mods."

"Bye now."

Sean walked out the door. Erica walked up to him.

"See what I said, got along with him just fine." She told Mason.

"Yeah, I listened to your advice. If I didn't I would've come home with blood all over me or I wouldn't have come home at all."

"Well I'm just glad that didn't happen." She smiled at him and reared up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I have had a long day. I'm going to bed." Mason looked at Erica.

"Me too." She gave him a sensual smile.

They both walked off to the bedroom.

"This is gonna be a good night." Mason said.

Chapter Three: Grand Theft Auto

Sean awoke drowsily as he tossed his covers off of his bed. His alarm clock repeatedly rang. He grabbed it and slammed it to the ground.

"God, shut up."

He got out of bed and walked to his bathroom. He grabbed his brush, which was inside of his toilet and cleaned it out thoroughly.

"I hate living in these cheap little apartments."

On the side of his broken bathroom door was his favorite Bullpup Rifle from Los Santos and his Vintage Pistol that Lamar Davis gave him. But sad to say, they were unusable and broken up and rusty. He dropped his brush on the floor after brushing his hair. He opened up his cabinet and grabbed some toothpaste, he set it in the sink. He searched for his toothbrush, he found it in front of the door space. He grabbed and washed it off, he slowly mashed some toothpaste on his toothbrush. He brushed his teeth clean. He threw his toothbrush inside his sink, he grabbed his toothpaste, not even closing it and threw it on the floor. He walked to his bedroom and went into his closet, he picked out a pink polo shirt and blue jeans with some blue and black sneakers. He walked out of his apartment front door, and closed it. He walked down the steps and got on his Vader. Before starting it up he checked his watch, it was 11:00.

"Still got enough time to buy some strap." He said as he started up his motorbike.

He drove off to Xtended Klip. When he finally made it to Xtended Klip, he got off his motorbike and ran into the store, eager to see new weapons they had.

"Everything is so cheap in here bruh." Jacob told Liam.

"Hell yeah, its like, look over there, they got that badass Sniper Rifle XP for only $800."

"Man, this place is good."

"Way better than Ammunation." Sean butted in.

"What the hell is Ammunation?" Liam asked Sean.

"Oh, it was a weapon store in Los Santos."

"Oh, you talking about that place with all of those gang wars and stuff, like Grove Street and Ballas and that Mexican gang?"

"Yeah that's it."

"What's your name dude?" Jacob asked Sean.

"My name is Sean Murphy."

"Ah, Sean Murphy, ain't I heard from you somewhere, you work for that Russian dude right, um Piatco or something like that?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I'm doing a job for him at 2:00, that's why I'm strapping up."

"I'm coming in here cause of my dope head sister Helena, she got some drug dealers on her and I'm trying to protect her, she is my younger sister, you'd expect from her age, she'd know what she was doing, she is 19 years old, I mean come on dude, she used to be so smart and good when she was in high school."

"Well, all I gotta say is that people change. Has she gone to college?"

"Hey you know what, that ain't half a bad idea, I should get her into college and then I won't have to worry about her. Thanks for the advice homie. A'ight Liam, you stay here and talk with this dude, Imma get Helena into college real fast."

"You sure you can get her into college that fast?"

By the time Liam asked Jacob that question, Jacob was already gone.

"That dude don't ever stop moving, man I'm telling you." Liam told Sean.

"I'm gonna go get some weapons."

"A'ight, Imma see what you pick bruh."

"Cool then."

Sean and Liam surveyed the area for any good weapons.

"Hey boys, If any of you need it, I got a Bullpup rifle left in stock."

"I'll take that. How much does it cost?" Sean asked the man.

"Its $500."

"Alright, I'll take it then." Sean said as he gave the man $500.

"Man, this gun is good, used this thing all of the time in Los Santos."

"Man, looks pretty powerful too."

"Hey, can I get and Extended Clip?"

"That's all we're about man, of course."

"How much?"

"That'll be $225."

Sean handed the man $225. He started looking for more weapons, he found an Automatic Pistol. He bought it for $150. He also found a Carbine rifle, Sawn-off shotgun, assault shotgun, SMG, and a micro-SMG. He purchased all of them, the man put them all into a bag.

"Alright, I'm out of here, I'll be back, gotta drop these guns off at my house."

"Can I come too bruh?"

"Sure."

They both got onto the Vader and drove off to Sean's house. When they parked Sean got off the Vader and grabbed the bags and led Liam to his apartment.

"What's you apartment number?"

"30."

"There it is."

"I know."

"So, lets see just what your crib looks like."

Sean opened the door, not even leading Liam inside.

"Man, this is a little raggedy looking."

"Its all I can afford for now."

"Oh, I see, when you get that dough though you gone pimp yo crib out right?"

"Yeah, I guess, I'll make it look good but not pimp it out."

"That still cool then."

Sean walked to his room and dropped the bags down on the floor.

"So, when do you think your buddy is gonna be back?"

"Probably in the next hour."

"Okay, so what should we do?"

"Maybe go to the strip club."

"What time is it?"

"Its 12:32."

"Well, I gotta be outta here at 2:00."

"That's enough time to look at some bouncers."

"It is, but I don't want to do that."

"Oh."

"I'm just gonna call Mason."

"Oh so you got some homies huh?"

"I got a friend, not a homie."

"Man dude, you don't understand the hood language."

"I don't want to understand the 'Hood Language'."

"Man, you tripping."

"Yeah whatever."

Sean got out his phone and began to dial Mason's phone number.

"Man, this is a nerd huh?"

"No, he can actually teach ya something in your life instead of all that 'wazzup cuz' and 'yo homie, get some of dis dough though', he can teach you reality."

"Man, this is reality homie, just not the reality you is used too."


End file.
